


冥后

by Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea/pseuds/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 爱梅特赛尔克|哈迪斯/光之战士
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	冥后

##  **《冥后》**

###  **by茶茶**

他们都说，冥王不会再回来了。

灾难的降临带来了无数的毁灭与新生。

三个挚友，一位在灾难中死去，一位的灵魂被分裂成十四份，一位活在了永恒的时间中，跋涉过岁月的长河，独自忍受无尽的寂寞。

“我今天也没有找到哈迪斯的碎片。”

光对希斯拉德说。

这座幻影之都是哈迪斯留给他的生日礼物，千万年来他一直居住在这里，这里宁静，敞亮，是个和当年的首都亚马乌罗提一模一样的好地方。

可是这里既没有希斯拉德也没有哈迪斯。

在古代，光从不认为自己是一个自私的人。

或者说，亚马乌罗提中的任何一位市民不会有这种不好的品质。

可当灾难降临，世界分裂，友人死去，爱人分离之后，光似乎在一瞬间就学会了自私。

他无心追随拉哈布雷亚院长和调停者艾里迪布斯的脚步，和他们一起为了复活同胞们合并原初世界和镜像世界。

他也无意帮助站在拉哈布雷亚对立面的海德林，成为信徒光之战士保护被分裂后的残次品。

所以当调停者艾里迪布斯亲自来到黑风海告诉他拉哈布雷亚的死讯之后，光显得很平静：

“艾里迪布斯，这不是你我第一次面对同胞的死亡。”

他的言下之意显而易见。

“你也逃不掉的。”艾里迪布斯皱眉警告。

“我从没想过要逃。”光认真地说，“如果可以，我宁愿在当初和希斯拉德一起死去，或者是像爱梅特赛尔克一样灵魂被分裂。”

“既然我现在还活着，那么我的目标就只有一个，那就是找到爱梅特赛尔克的碎片，把他复活。如果到那时候你还活着，你可以来问问他的想法，如果他答应帮你，那么我也会和他一起。你知道，我总是很听他的话……”

时光荏苒，光仍旧保留了在外人面前称呼哈迪斯为爱梅特赛尔克的习惯。

艾里迪布斯皱眉：“协助我合并世界后，爱梅特赛尔克自然会和其他同胞一起回来。”

光摇头：“我当初就和你们说过，你大概是忘了。我说那样太累了，而且，希斯拉德不会愿意我为了复活爱梅特赛尔克一个人去毁灭十三个世界的生灵，哪怕对于我们来说，那些渺小至极的生灵不过是一群残次品。”

“不相信的话，你可以去问问希斯拉德，他就在创造管理局，和以前一样。”说到这里，光甚至露出了一个富有少年朝气的微笑。

艾里迪布斯当然知道光口中的希斯拉德只是和这座幻影之都一样的幻影，他拂袖离去，说不上是因为失望还是生气。

“希斯拉德，今天艾里迪布斯来找我了。不过，你肯定已经知道了吧。”光伸手想要搭上希斯拉德的肩膀，结果当然是扑了个空，他有些不好意思地挠了挠头，满怀内疚地道歉：“对不起啊，我又忘记你没有实体了。”

希斯拉德不由莞尔，抬手揉了揉光的脑袋——尽管光什么也感觉不到。

“你的话越来越少了。”光忽然说。

以前这座城市由哈迪斯的力量支撑着，甚至不需要什么维护就能永远长存。

可是创造它的主人已经不在这里了，若不是一向不精通创造魔法的光源源不断地向亚马乌罗提输送着自己体内的魔力来勉强维持，只怕这片幻影之都早已消逝在漫长的时光中。

光不止一次后悔没有向哈迪斯和希斯拉德学习如何更好地使用创造魔法，否则也不用像现在这样看着亚马乌罗提的市民们一个个减少，残留的市民状态也越来越不稳定，不知道什么时候就会消失。甚至连常陪他说话的希斯拉德越来越沉默了，很多时候都只是安静地看着光听他说话。光偶尔会有些恍惚，觉得那是哈迪斯在透过希斯拉德的幻影看自己。

“这不怪你。”希斯拉德温柔地宽慰光，像是哄小孩子的语气，“我们当初都没有预料到，会有需要你使用创造魔法的一天。”

光噗嗤一声就笑了，笑着笑着眼泪就流了出来。

是啊，谁知道呢。

如果被哈迪斯知道了肯定又会笑话自己的吧，也许还会成为他下次创造魔法考试拒绝帮自己作弊的理由。

还好，这是哈迪斯送给他的礼物，只属于他们二人，所以城市中没有幻影光和幻影哈迪斯，否则那个人就算是幻影也会一如既往地嘲笑自己吧。

“希斯拉德，你答应我，不许消失。”

亚马乌罗提的灯还在亮着，男人躺在创造管理局的长椅上沉沉睡去，只有希斯拉德听见了他不知道是梦里还是梦外的呓语。

光是被结界破碎的动静吵醒的。

有人来了，来人不是艾里迪布斯——同为无影，他并不需要多此一举突破结界就能见到光。

希斯拉德不知道又去哪里鬼混了，光随便问了几个街道上的市民，只知道是几个身着奇装异服的小孩闯了进来。

哪里是什么迷路走丢的孩子，不过是一群残次品罢了。光摇了摇头，知道自己和幻影市民解释不清，索性没多说什么，礼貌地道了谢，在十四人议会大厅等着残次品找上门来。

“回去吧，这不是你们该来的地方。”光坐在长桌的尽头，托着下巴俯瞰着闯入者说。

“我们需要您的帮助。”闯入者其中的男孩诚恳地请求道。

光淡淡回应道：“艾里迪布斯也需要我的帮助。我不帮他是因为有人不希望我这么做，这不代表我会为了你们站在同胞的对立面与他为敌。”

“你们回去吧，我要睡觉了，下次别吵醒我了。”光伸了个懒腰，觉得有些困了，心想不知道如果现在重新睡着做梦哈迪斯还会不会在梦里等着自己。

“对了……”起身准备离开光忽然想到了什么，他停下脚步，回头看那群闯入者，他们当中有人长着尖长耳朵，有人长着猫一样的尾巴，有青年，也有少女。

其实还蛮有趣的。

光对上他们期待的眼神，耸了耸肩，开口道：“如果没有办法抵抗灾难的降临，那么至少，在终末到来的时候，好好陪在爱人和友人身边。”

“记住了，千万不要离开他们，千万不要哦……”

光再一次醒过来的时候发现那群闯入者不但没有离开，还和希斯拉德聊得挺欢。

他闲着无聊，干脆凑过去听听他们在聊什么。

希斯拉德和其他市民一样，把闯入者当成了迷路的孩子，耐心地给他们讲解着有关古代的一切。

光知道希斯拉德能够看透那群小孩的本质，不过希斯拉德似乎更愿意将他们视为平等的生命对待。

“说起来，你们是怎么找到这里的。”光找了个合适的时机加入了谈话。

他之所以把亚马乌罗提搬到黑风海深处，就是因为不希望被任何人打扰。

“是根据古籍的记载找过来的。”长着尖长耳朵的男人似乎意识到这是和光拉近关系的好机会，很快地给出了回答。

“是吗？”光在希斯拉德身边坐下，随口称赞道：“那你们还挺厉害的。”

毕竟，这种事情他是做不到的，他并没有哈迪斯和希斯拉德那样在创造魔法上的天赋，对读书这件事情也总是兴致缺缺。

“是啊。”希斯拉德表示赞同，只可惜他是幻影，尽管哈迪斯在当年创造他时掺杂了一些杂念，使他和真正的希斯拉德一般富有智慧，但他到底无法离开这座城市，亲眼去见证新生命究竟能做到何种地步。

于是他和光商量了一下，他希望这些可爱的新生命在这里多停留一些时日，他想听他们讲述关于他们历史的故事。

明明昨天还下了逐客令的光挠了挠头，想了一下还是答应了。

“先说好，你和他们说清楚，那几个地方他们不许去，靠近都不行，如果被我发现了可别怪我把他们丢海里喂鱼。”

希斯拉德点头，光说的那几个地方，都是他和哈迪斯、希斯拉德一起创造了难忘的回忆的地点，即使回忆中另外两个主角不在场，也不允许任何人侵扰。

于是闯入者就这么被当成客人留了下来，有时候光兴趣来了也会和他们说说话，几次下来终于搞清楚了那几个人的名字。

看起来较为年长的是于里昂热，凶巴巴的那个叫桑克瑞德，桑克瑞德身边经常带着的女孩是琳，和琳年纪相仿的双胞胎分别叫阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞，那位长着毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴的女士则名为雅·修特拉。

他们活动的范围很小，于里昂热、雅·修特拉和阿尔菲诺经常待在阿尼德罗学院的图书馆里，翻阅那些光毫无兴趣的书籍，虽然对他们来说古代人的知识晦涩难懂，但是希斯拉德总会愿意在旁边指点一二；桑克瑞德则带着琳和阿莉塞活跃在阿尼德罗学院的拉哈布雷亚院，通过处理学院研究员创造失败的危险生物来锻炼战斗能力。

“你们还真是拼命啊……”光随手在巨大的灾兽脑门上敲了一记，灾兽哀嚎一声，渐渐化为零散的魔力消逝在空气中。

“我说，你们能不能好好珍爱一下自己的生命，就你们这小身板，我还得分神照看着，就怕你们出了什么事不好和希斯拉德交代。”

“……谢谢。”桑克瑞德抹掉嘴角的血迹说。

琳低下头，双手交握在身前，紧张地绞着手指说：“对不起……”

“没什么好道歉的，以你们的能力要对付这些东西确实是难了点。”光摇头婉拒了女孩的道歉，经过短暂的犹豫后，他还是叮嘱了一句：“下次应付不过来可以直接叫我，如果我在睡觉找不到人，就去让希斯拉德来找我。”

光准备离去的时候，阿莉塞突然喊住了他：“请、请等一下。”

“怎么了？”光停下脚步，屈膝半跪在阿莉塞身前，低头看着少女。

“我能和你聊聊吗？”少女抬起头，用澄净的大眼睛和光对视。

出乎意料的请求。

“好啊。”光回答道。

“你一个人在这里生活了很多年么？”

亚马乌罗提流转着柔和的灯光，身着长袍的光带着少女在宽敞笔直的街道上悠闲地穿行。

最后他选择在开辟在城市一角的公园角落里躺下，这是很久以前哈迪斯喜欢偷懒小憩的草坪。

“不算一个人吧。如你所见，希斯拉德还有其他的市民们都陪着我。”光折了一根草叼在嘴里，敷衍地回答。

少女却很执着地纠正他：“可他们都只是被人创造出来的魔法生物，根本算不上是真正的人。”

“你要是这么说的话，在我眼里你们也并不能当做是真正意义上的人。”尽管少女戳穿的是自己一直以来都知晓真相，光还是觉得胸口隐隐作痛，语气变得不善起来。

“你！”

眼看着阿莉塞就要跳起来用刺剑戳自己屁股，光不由觉得自己幼稚，多大年纪的人了还跟一小姑娘计较，如果被哈迪斯知道了他肯定又要取笑自己很久了。

想到这里光不由笑了起来，哪怕那个人已经不在自己身边，可是自己每当回想起有关于他的点点滴滴，第一反应总会是微笑和快乐，然后才会是无尽的悲伤和恒久的孤独。

“好了好了，不逗你了。”光一边安抚着炸毛的少女，一边思索起来，“其实也没有真的一个人，拉哈布雷亚院长和艾里迪布斯有空的时候会来看我。”

“拉哈布雷亚院长每次过来都要臭骂我一顿，说我和以前一样毫无上进心。不过希斯拉德会和他说谎，告诉他我出门了不在家，这样他随便说我几句就会自己走了。听说他被你们杀死了啊……别误会，我不会替他报仇什么的，我只是觉得他老人家也是该休息一下了，以前在阿尼德罗学院当院长的时候他就没少为各种事情操心。”

“艾里迪布斯的话……”说到这里的时候光停顿了一下，只见他有些呆呆地注视天空的某处，然后轻笑了一下，有些惋惜地说：“诶呀，刚想在背后说你坏话来着，你就过来了。”

“什么？”阿莉塞惊讶地看向还是平静如常的天空。

光叹了一口气，拦下了想要去给其他人通风报信的阿莉塞，微笑道：“没事，他是来找我的。”

“你既然知道我是来找你的，应该也猜到了我是为什么而来。”艾里迪布斯在空中显现出身影。

“不就是因为我收留了这几个跟你作对的小家伙么？”光把嘴里的草吐掉，懒洋洋地回应，“希斯拉德想和他们多交流一下，你也知道，我不会拒绝他。”

“再说了，他们几个在这里，不是正好没人在外面打乱你的计划。”

“哼……”艾里迪布斯冷笑一声，“难道说你能够保证，希斯拉德不会教给他们对付我的办法。”

“如果这都用希斯拉德教的话，拉哈布雷亚他老人家也不会先你一步回归冥界。”艾里迪布斯已经扯上了希斯拉德，光也没办法再敷衍胡扯下去，他站起身随意拍了拍身上的草屑，直截了当地问道：“那你想怎么样？”

艾里迪布斯说：“把他们交给我，由我处置。”

“我做不到。”光摊开双手，絮絮叨叨地说，“希斯拉德不会乐意看到我这么做的，我要是这么做了，他会生气的，我不想让他生气，他一生气就不理我，他不理我就没人跟我说话了。”

“他只是一个幻影！”艾里迪布斯厉声说。

“……”光原本充满生气的脸忽然就沉了下来，连他身边的阿莉塞都能感觉到光是真的生气了。

“最后一次。”光低头轻声说，“艾里迪布斯，我希望这是最后一次听到你这么说。”

“我从来都不需要旁人提醒我这件事，因为我一直都很清楚。”

“但是我就是不想让别人提起，爱梅特赛尔克在创造这座城市的时候是希望给我一个避风港，让我能够在这里逃避外界的各种烦恼。”

“我也希望这样。”

艾里迪布斯被光为了一个幻影而执意要维护几个残次品的行为激怒，庞大的魔力在他的手中凝聚，显然是要动用更为强硬的手段迫使光让步。

“你最好不要在这里动手。”光蓦地抬头，漂亮蓝色的眼眸里闪烁着愤怒的火焰，他的身形开始膨胀，这是他自终末的灾难降临的千万年来第一次展现出真正的身形，“你知道这座城市对我来说意味着什么，你也知道，你打不过我。”

最后一句话里甚至带有淡淡的骄傲。

无数的亚马乌罗提市民在这一刻几乎同时停止是动作，他们并肩走到街道上，抬起头来仰视着对峙中的光和艾里迪布斯。

希斯拉德也和于里昂热他们从阿尼德罗图书馆里走了出来，他惊讶地望着光巨大的身形，时隔千万年，他又一次看到了那个人的灵魂完全释放出来时的璀璨光芒。

受到光的吸引，爱梅特赛尔克残留在亚马乌罗提深处的魔力飞速向他涌去，得到回应的光怔愣了一下，然后开心地笑了起来。

他分明是笑着，红色面具后脸上却有晶莹的水珠缓缓滑落：

“哈迪斯，你回来啦？”

光占有压倒性的优势，这场打斗由艾里迪布斯的逃走宣告结束。

光恢复了原本的身体，属于哈迪斯的魔力却没有消散，而是萦绕在光的周围，不断地闪烁。

光伸出手，微光汇聚在他手心，凝结成了一把紫黑色钥匙的模样。

光微微握紧拳头，熟悉的魔力让他像是握住了爱人的手。

“……希斯拉德，这是什么。”

希斯拉德从人群中走出，喟叹一声：“跟我来。”

他们穿过林立的高楼，交错的街道，最后来到了光的起居室门前。

“……你别告诉我这是我家的钥匙。”

光抱臂靠在门边，斜睨着希斯拉德。

希斯拉德微笑着摇头：“不是。”

看着希斯拉德欲言又止的模样，光愈发想哈迪斯藏了这么多年的钥匙究竟有什么秘密。

于是他推开门走了进去。

亚马乌罗提是哈迪斯对首都的完整复刻，其中自然也包括了两人共同生活的起居室。这里的一切都还维持着原来的样子。唯一能够打开房门的光却很少回这里，他怕自己被无尽的悲伤吞噬，所以他曾经宁愿在亚马乌罗提随便什么地方将就着休息，也不愿意踏进这里一步。

入门的玄关处摆放着一只鲸头鹳玩偶，光常和希斯拉德开玩笑说说它的眼神和哈迪斯的一模一样。

客厅的装饰墙上放满了大大小小的奖杯，大部分都是哈迪斯在创造学上获得的奖项，少数的几个三等奖和那面“亚马乌罗提热心市民”的锦旗则是属于光的。

餐桌上的高脚杯晶莹剔透，光和哈迪斯很多次用它们一起喝酒，不过多数时候光都会先一步倒下，这时哈迪斯总会嫌弃着放下手中的美酒，动作轻柔地把喝醉的光抱到房间里。

冰箱里还放着光爱喝的饮料，哈迪斯嘴上念叨着喝太多对光身体不好，却从来没有让光找不到饮料的情况出现。

阳台并排悬挂着两只笛子，这是因为两人常常会因为睡过头上课迟到，使用笛子召唤坐骑玲龙从阳台上往学校赶路会节省不少的时间……

卫生间和浴室的清洁用品是成双摆放在一起的，光还记得他当时吵嚷着说这样才像是一对爱人。

卧室的装修是哈迪斯精心设计过的。床头的壁灯可以保证哈迪斯睡前看书有足够的光照，又不会打扰到另一边光的睡眠。枕头床单被套则是光喜欢的款式，哈迪斯虽然嫌弃光选的款式太过幼稚，扬言不会采用，结果光还是如愿以偿地用上了他的小熊枕头和小熊被子。

衣柜里摆放着两人的各种衣服，属于哈迪斯的那一边被打理得井井有条，光的那一边则是乱糟糟的。因此光不止一次在早起赶时间的时候蓄意和哈迪斯抢衣服穿，因为他实在是找不到自己的在哪了。哈迪斯的力气没有他的大，往往挣扎几下发现无果之后就用创造魔法把光束缚起来扔到床上，然后自己慢条斯理地穿好衣服，最后才会帮光一起找不知道又被他扔到哪里的衣服。

……太多了。

回忆就像突如其来的一场海啸，海水倒灌进光的口鼻，让他几近窒息。

“光！醒醒！”

希斯拉德焦急的呼喊总算是让光稍微定了一下心神，他茫然地四顾，发现自己身处卧室里。

“希斯拉德？我怎么在这里？哈迪斯去哪了，他为什么还没有回家？”光拽住希斯拉德的衣袖，一声问得比一声急。

希斯拉德没有说话，他安静地和光对视，带着哀伤的眼神温柔而平静，仿佛落在一潭清冷的湖水上的月光，亘古不变。

他看见光生动的眼睛一点一点地变得黯淡，男人松开了拽住他衣袖的手，疲惫地翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里，传出一阵又一阵类似野兽的哭嚎声。

希斯拉德沉默着没有打扰光，他从衣柜的顶上取下一个木质盒子，轻轻地放在光身边的床头柜上，悄然退了出去。

希斯拉德的幻影终于完成了创造者爱梅特赛尔克赋予他的使命。

原本这只是恋人之间的小游戏，如果哈迪斯还在世，他会亲自引导自己的恋人一步步收集自己藏在亚马乌罗提各个角落的魔力，最后汇聚成打开盒子的钥匙。作为备选，他在希斯拉德的记忆中也藏了一部分关于盒子所在地的内容，以防自己偷懒犯困不在光的身边时，光会因为找不到最后的答案急哭。

如果不是艾里迪布斯逼光显现出了真身，使他和哈迪斯留下的魔力产生了共鸣，那个人尘封的心意还会被埋藏多久呢？

希斯拉德坐在街道的长椅上，第一次露出了疑惑的表情。

不知道过了多久，反正亚马乌罗提总是寂静得好像时间也会在此停滞。

光从睡梦中醒来，他坐在床上发了一会呆，中间突然把枕头翻了个面，假装自己没有看到上面的泪痕。

然后他去浴室简单地冲了个澡，冷水打在身上，冰冷的触感让光打了一个寒颤，也让他找回了那么一点活着的感觉。

光穿好衣服回到卧室，希斯拉德放下的盒子还在等他打开，他并不是现在才注意到那个盒子，只是实在没有勇气去打开。

要不算了吧，反正这么多年了自己也没发现这个盒子，就当做不知道好了。

不知道就不会痛。

黑色木盒“啪嗒”一声弹开，魔力汇聚而成的钥匙失去了它的作用，被光丢到床上。

盒子里躺着的是被叠得整整齐齐的一套衣服，衣服上方压着一个精致王冠。

光认得，那是冥王的冠冕。

他颤抖着伸手想要抚摸王冠，一股魔力的奔流忽而缠绕到他的手指上，是汇聚成钥匙的那股魔力，光扭头一看，钥匙果然已经不在床上了。

魔力还在他的指尖跳跃着流动，像是顽皮的孩子在挑逗着要握住光的手，光只当这是哈迪斯和他开的一个小玩笑，不曾想魔力的流转突然变得急促起来，直冲光的脸上，光来不及闪避，他能够做出的最快的反应仅仅是闭上双眼。

耳畔传来熟悉的笑声，魔力在光的嘴唇上轻轻触碰后翩然落下，仿佛是恋人之间暧昧又亲昵的轻吻。

光骤然睁大了眼睛。

魔力落在光的掌心，形态再度发生变化，魔力交织着组成了一张纸条，哈迪斯张扬潇洒的字迹在纸条上缓缓浮现。

“你终于找到你的礼物了，刚刚的亲吻，就当做是我给你的额外奖励吧。”

“你上次说，我身为冥王时穿的那套衣服很好看，所以我做了一套一样的给你，大小是按你的身材来做的，如果你穿不上，那只能说明你背着我偷吃零食又长胖了。”

“王冠不是新做的，你应该能认出来吧。虽然我可以做一顶新的给你，但是我觉得我有必要对我的冥后表示一下我的诚意，所以我放了我戴过的这顶王冠。”

“也不知道你什么时候才能看到这套衣服和这张纸条。你可千万别让我等太久啊。等久了我可是会变得不耐烦的。”

“如果你已经看到这里，那么接下来，就请你穿上这套衣服，戴上我的王冠。”

“然后，嫁给我。”


End file.
